Disturbing Fantasy
by DynastyWARRIORS
Summary: Tifa lockhart is just a slaveworker of a weaponry store, while Cloud Strife a prince of the Strife's Kingdom. what will their relationship be like? and what dark hidden past did they share?
1. Tifa Lockhart

**This is a CloTi story so sorry to the clorith fans out there.  
Well at first it is kind of a clorith story ONLY AT THE BEGINNING!!! So don't worry to the Cloti people. Anyways here is just a list of pairings - so that explains a bit clearly ;  
CloTi - mainly!  
Clorith - only a bit.  
Zarith - I'm sure that explains that Aerith is not alone.  
Vincent and Yuffie And Cid and Shera!!**

"TIFA!! GET TO WORK NOW!!" shouted the boss who owned the old weaponry store ,she was kicking Tifa's door hard, she just wouldn't stop until she could hear a reply from her servant. It was 5 o'clock in the morning meaning it was time for Tifa to get to work. It was too cold to get up , since it was winter after all but sadly that still wouldn't stop Tifa from doing her work.  
"Yes madam" said Tifa quietly but firmly. Hearing the loud steps her boss was making going downstairs to the counter of her store.  
She got off from the floor she was sleeping on , for a very good reason why. Tifa kept one orphan that she found down the alley who was just looking for some food and shelter, a boy called Denzel who has wavy brown hair and big blue eyes, doesn't talk much at first , but once getting to know him he can be nosy a bit.

Tifa put the extra blanket she was using onto Denzel for extra warmth , she has been looking after him for 2 years without her boss noticing surprisingly. She looked at the him who was sleeping on her small bed , sleeping so innocently and quietly. She hated to disturb him , she doesn't even know how he can sleep onto that small bed and live up to this small scabby room. She trusted him not to run out of the room to disturb and distract her boss from the stores business.

She quickly got dressed , brush her long straight ,silky black hair and went downstairs , she found her boss sitting down onto a comfy sofa ,well that's what she thinks since she wasn't allowed to sit on it . She stared at her boss who was eating her huge fancy breakfast which has all sorts of food which could have lasted for days or weeks. Tifa has to just wait for her boss to give her some food to eat. After all she's not only Tifa's boss she's also her carer (or guardian , you could say).Since Tifa was 6 years old , her mum died because of a rare disease and as for her dad - she didn't know about him , he just left. Her carer / boss said he died because he was stuck living with her and has no money because he was a no good man , a worthless man who just abandoned her out in the streets.

"You hungry , dear?" she asked acting innocently. Tifa just nodded. The boss just tossed her two dried bread onto the table. " I'm sure you can buy your own water down the road" she grinned wickedly. Tifa nodded again and took the two dried bread off from the wooden table and quickly went upstairs.

She grabbed one of the bread and snapped it in half and ate it quietly but quickly. 'Bread…always plain…always my morning breakfast , but I don't mind its better than nothing' she thought.  
As soon she was finish she left the one and a half dried bread onto the small table next to the bed for Denzel to eat who was still soundly asleep. She then went outside carrying a bucket with her and headed to the well , where she will get her fresh water from. The world out there is nothing but pain that's what she thought. She looks around and saw everything dull. Everyone just minding there own business and not caring anyone , not even their own family. As soon she gets the water , the sooner she will get back to the weaponry store and back to work.

As soon she stepped into the store carrying now a heavy bucket with her , she walked to the kitchen which is shockingly the biggest room in the store , she placed the bucket of water onto the table. She then heard her boss shouting out orders for her to do ."TIFA! GO CLEAN AND POLISH THE WEAPONS NOW ALSO TURN THE SIGN SAYING WE'RE OPEN AND TURN THE SING SAYING WE'RE OPEN!!"

Tifa sighed and nodded to herself , she wasn't much of a talker anymore , as soon as her parents were gone she was very quiet and lonely , maybe because she has no one to talk to , apart from Denzel which she is really grateful of that , she doesn't talk to her carer that much (gee. I wonder why maybe because she is an old cow!). As Tifa was busying polishing the weapons and cleaning the wooden floors. She wondered what it would be like to live in that giant castle which is just up that hill.

That gorgeous giant castle, the caste of the Strife's family. Apparently rumours spread that the queen is looking for a princess for her son to get married. Each day a golden carriage will arrive to the gates of the Strife's, and slowly came out a princess wearing beautiful dresses and lots of make up on. Also each 5 minutes passed, the princess will rush through to get to her carriage with a angry and upset expression on her face , where all the mascara were running down their cheeks followed by their tears. That's been happening for 2 months now. And its still going on…….

As Tifa shook her thoughts out, its not like its going to concerned her. As she was busying herself cleaning the counters. There stood a hooded black cloaked man , in the store staring at those large swords which not many people can carry these a days, because they're so heavy and expensive.  
"May I help you sir?" Tifa asked politely

The hooded man just shook his head "no"

He was taller than Tifa, lets say, a head taller than she was. She couldn't exactly see his face, it was well hidden in the hood.

(if ya people want to know more about the cloak , just watch lord of the rings that should explain all I guess lol.)

"Well if you do need any help ,please don't hesitate to ask me" Tifa said

That was the longest sentence she said to anyone today. Tifa continued to clean the counter, while having a quick glare on the cloaked man who was still staring at the swords, she didn't heard him coming in…..hmmm…must be some ninja from Wutai , strange….she always thought she has ears like a fox. 'must be my stupid mind that caught me off guard, damn mind ,one day your going to kill me , can't be too careful now.' as her thoughts broke by the sound of a loud creaked sound of the door, a man with red hair stepped in with a bottle of ale (or should I say beer) in his hand. His steps were wobbly and his eyes were messed up (hehe cant put it into better description than that) he made his way up to Tifa , bumping his way and nearly losing his balance.

"HEY BABE! YOU LOOK SO HOT,WHY NOT JUST GIVE UP THE JOB AND COME WITH ME TO HAVE SOME FUN EH?!" said the red haired man, who was leaning against the counter.

"Uh no thanks sir I rather work" Tifa said before backing away from the drunken weirdo

"Names Reno and if you don't want to come with me , well I make you come" he was about to grab hold of her wrist when the black cloaked man came in front of Tifa.  
"You have no rights to touch her" the cloaked man has his own huge sword , which kind of needs repairing a bit at the blade parts, but it still can kill someone with it , he was pointing the sword at Reno.

"Well just so you know, I have a weapon too" Reno said trying to find his club.

"Damn it where is it?!" Reno shouted

"Looking for these?" the blacked cloak man holding up Reno's club. Tifa and Reno both looked surprised and scared. "I suggest you leave and don't come back got it?" the blacked cloak man shoved the club back into Reno's arms and kicked him out of the store.  
"I WILL BE BACK JUST YOU WAIT!!!" he shouted while running.

"Thank you" Tifa softly said The black cloaked just nodded , not looking at Tifa.  
Tifa's large ruby eyes stared down at the large sword , the blade needs to be fixed and could be done with polishing a bit. "That sword could get a little repaired don't you think?" Tifa said The black cloaked man who still has his hood up looked at Tifa's direction.  
"Sorry, but your price a little too up and I don't have enough money with me now" the black cloaked man said.  
"It doesn't matter, I could repair it for you for free , just a little thanks for helping me sort out the drunk" Tifa said. Nobody never ever cared or protected her (apart from Denzel).

But it's the first time meeting this strange man so she doesn't know.  
"Thanks. When will it be done?" the black cloaked man said. Tifa saw his glowing eyes a hint of blue and greenish/mako into them. "It will be done in two days" Tifa replied , taking the large sword onto the counter, which the black cloaked man helped her with carrying.

" Ok than , I'll be back in two days time , thanks" he bowed down and took Tifa's hand and kissed it softly on her knuckles. He swiftly turned and went outside. Leaving a Shocked and confused Tifa behind.

**OK HOW WAS IT SO FAR?! And guess whos the black cloaked man!!!!!????? (should be obvious)  
This was done in one of my rare spare time! So PLEASE REVIEW IT!  
Just tell me your opinions thanks!!!**


	2. Hidden Pasts

**I had forgotten to say that I do not own FFVII or any of the characters…..sad to say.  
Thanks for the reviews!! Have I told u that I might add kingdom of hearts character?? …it's just a might be!  
And sorry about the mistakes i done and it was kinda rushed in my point of view...all i can say that i was'nt really in the mood...**

The black hooded man swiftly walked through the dark alley. He walked slower and slower until he spotted a red caped man. "Vincent…."he said quietly.  
"Where were you?" Vincent's red eyes glaring at the hooded man suspiciously.  
"Does it matter? I am here, alive and well" The black hooded man pulled down his hood.  
His blonde spiky hair waving about , against the wind, his cerulean eyes staring at Vincent's red deadly eyes. A small grin was coming from the corner of his mouth.

"It will matter if I'll tell the queen what you been up to" Vincent replied.  
The small grin that was placed on the hooded man was gone, replaced by a large smirk instead.  
"Tell her that and I'm afraid that I will pay a little meeting or visit to the princess of Wutai"  
The hooded man began to pass Vincent, he could of sworn he heard him growl , his golden claws were clutching on his other arm. He kept on walking until…..

"I saw the way you're looking at that girl, Cloud, with ruby eyes that works in the weaponry store, you thought it was her didn't you?" Vincent said.  
"Maybe….. She just seems nice and she just needs a little help with some drunk." Cloud kept on walking quickly, ignoring his personal advisor and friend. Vincent turned around and jumped high in the air until he landed safely in front of Cloud.  
"The queen expects you in the castle, another princess has come." Vincent said before he just disappeared in the dark. "Great….." Cloud whispered, he began to walk up to his chocobo, which he left it in the dark alley.

"Kweh!!" the chocobo called out to his owner, its feather golden and its baby blue eyes glaring at Cloud's , probably saying 'what took you so damn long?!'  
"Sorry, boy" Cloud muttered and patted its head. He leapt on his chocobo and headed towards his castle.

Meanwhile Tifa Lockhart has been working harder than she ever thought. "TIFA!!GO SERVE THE CUSTOMERS"  
"TIFA!!! GO GET MR.SMITHS WEAPON"  
"TIFA!!GO CLEAN UP THE MESS"  
"TIFA !GO DO THIS"  
"TIFA GO DO THAT"  
After 15 hours and a half of doing work , she heard her boss said quite loudly "Alright you can rest , but don't be late or else"  
'Or else what? Kick my ass?? You wish…' she thought. It was 9.00pm , and she worked non-stop apart from having 5 minutes of lunch , which she sneaked some food into her room for Denzel and spent her time eating and talking to him. As she watch her boss walk up the stairs to her room which she has never been , she spotted Denzel hiding behind the piano which was near to the counter, he waited patiently for Tifa to give him the sign that he can come out.

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE ?!" shouted the boss at Tifa. Her green eyes staring at Tifa as if she was staring a drunken person , drinking till the end of its life.  
'Does she ever know how to shut up? And does she ever have a sore throat?' Tifa wondered "Yup. Just stretching my muscle I guess." Tifa replied , while stretching her arms in the air.  
The boss lady just rolled her eyes and whispered 'useless' as she entered her room.  
Tifa waved her hand and Denzel came out from behind the piano , he gave her a little smile.  
"What are you doing here, you should be in your room" Tifa whispered "I want to follow you , I know you keep walking outside in the open field, I want to go with you" Denzel replied. Tifa heard her boss snoring she turned her head to Denzel who gave her a pleading look. She sighed in defeat.  
"Alright then , lets go" as she carefully open the door and let Denzel go first, she came out quietly and lock the door. Denzel immediately grab Tifa's hand , as Tifa guided Denzel to the field looking around with her big ruby eyes for any trouble makers or stalkers or thief's following them, the darkness covering every area of the street which is hard to spot anything , but thanks to the moonlight they can see. They began to walk silently, knowing they are quite likely to run into trouble , they walked about 10 minutes so far.

Denzel staying close to Tifa, "Are we there yet ,Tifa?" Denzel's blue eyes looking at Tifa , waiting for her to answer. Tifa turn to the boy smiling softly "almost there" Tifa replied.  
Denzel nodded and smiled back with excitement.

As they made it to the wide open fields with white roses and lilies. Tifa began to whistle.  
Denzel look at her curiously and turned his head back to the field. Tifa whispered in his ear "Stay here, stay low in the grass until I'll call you , I'll be back"  
By then Tifa slowly let go of Denzel's hand and walked into the fields. She swiftly began to walk into the middle of the fields , she began to whistle softly, the wind blowing her hair gently ,surrounding her areas were small white flower petals which were gliding in the air to whatever the wind is carrying them...thats when Tifa founded what she was looking for...

Denzel could barely see Tifa, fear came into the boy's eyes. "Tifa?" he whispered , he was so afraid that she might leave him there just like what his parents did. But he was also worried if she might get hurt. He looked around but still stayed low in the tall grass , all he could see is grass and a few trees spreading around everywhere. He was about to get up until "Denzel, you can come out now" Tifa called out

He quickly rush to the sound of her voice and tried to see where she was.  
"Kweh Kweh!" a silver chocobo came out of no where and Tifa was riding at that thing!  
"OH COOL!! Tifa!! I never saw a chocobo before only I just know they're giant birds!" Denzel jumping about excitement came over to him.  
Tifa got off from her chocobo, tons of question flooded into Denzel's mind.  
"Tifa where did you got it , and where did you get the money from?" Denzel asked looking at the silver chocobo and its light blue eyes. "Well, I found it here , right in this spot. I saw it injured its leg when it was a baby, so I just used a potion to heal it. Not too sure where its mother was , so I just looked after it." Tifa answered, she patted the chocobo's head. It began to relax under its 'owner' touches.  
"Would you like to ride her Denzel?" Tifa asked. The chocobo looking at its owner and then to the boy.  
"HUH?!…Tifa…..I don't know how to ride…." the boy's head looking down ashamed but he shouldn't since he should know that Tifa knows as well.  
"That's why I'm here , come on" Tifa picked up Denzel under his arms, as she gently put him on the chocobo.  
"Go easy okay, Silver?" Tifa said to the chocobo. Silver nodded in understood. "Denzel hold on tight , but don't pluck her feathers because she won't thank you for that" as Tifa walked up to the chocobo and patted her back saying to go.

Denzel hold on tight, his eyes shut. Silver jogged slowly but also made sure the boy won fall off. The wind blowing gently on the boys face and hair. He carefully opened his eyes and looked around he was riding it! He looked back at Tifa , she was waving at him, a small smile placing at her face.

The moonlight was certainly beautiful, the place was so peaceful , you could just stay here forever. The smell of the flowers , the touch of the soft grass. The sound of the wind and the trees. Stars shining so beautifully. This is her favourite spot , it was where she can relax.  
But some memories come into view , a view of her childhood , her hidden past.  
_**FLASHBACK ON HER PAST. (HAPPENING IN HER CHILDHOOD SCHOOL)**_

_"Tifa , I'm going to miss you.." said a blonde spiky boy.  
"Me too.." she replied , she was like 4 years old. There was 6 people crowded around her. One of them an adult.  
"Tifa its time to go" said her god-father who has a large gun for one of his arm.  
"PLEASE TIFA DON'T GO!! YOU HAVENT SEEN ME TURN INTO THE BEST NINJA!!" A little girl shouting at her best friend, pleading not to go.  
"I'm sorry , don't worry I'll be there when you turn to the best ninja in the world!!" Tifa gave the little girl a hug. Tears coming at the girl's eye.  
"Tifa……."said a boy with a small red cape , with a plastic gun in his hands.  
Tifa just smiled at him softly and gave him a hug. "WHY TIFA?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO!!??" said a confuse girl whose wearing a pink dress with flowers on them. " I'm sorry Aeris, I have to go because…" But was interupted by her God father._

_"uhhh sorry Tifa , but you really must go now" said her godfather whose holding the door for her.  
Tears began to come into Tifa's large ruby eyes.  
A slightly older boy holding Aeris in his arms, tears also came into the boy's violet eyes.  
They were all not going to see their best friend.  
The red cape boy holding the want- to- be ninja girl while crying.  
" Zack take care of Aeris for me" zack nodded and said his goodbye to Tifa.  
"Vinnie, you and Yuffie have take care for yourselfs look after each others..." they both looking at Tifa with tears in their eyes.  
"Tifa…."a blonde spiky boy came over to Tifa and hugged her.  
"please don't go , stay here please , I'm afraid…" he whispered in her ears.  
"Cloud , don't be afraid, be strong. Remember our promise please…." He showed his finger of his wolf ring and grabbed her hand that has a wolf ring too , the one he gave her.  
"I will always remember" he said. He hugged her tight , until she let go and slowly went up to her god father.  
"I hope that you guys will be alright , I hope zack and cloud to make it to SOILDER , I hope Yuffie to be the best ninja, I hope you guys will have a good future. May the light be with you always" those words were her last words .  
"WAIT!!" Cloud ran up to her and kiss her cheek , he blushed immediately._

_ A smile came from her as she kiss Cloud's cheek. A huge grin went on Clouds face as he looked at her ruby eyes once more , his grin was gone as she said.  
"Farewell Cloud"  
As she turned around and walk up to her god father , as her godfather close the door , she gave one last look at her friends , and a small sad smile. The sound of the chocobo's movement was fading away , until they heard nothing. Everyone burst out down into tears._

_ "TIFA!!!!!!" Cloud screamed._

**End of flashback……………..**

"I will find you Tifa , one day…." Cloud whispered , holding the wolf ring in his hand.  
He was standing outside of the castle, he was there for hours , he doesn't want to go in to his castle and meet another princess. He hasn't meet his friends for ages.  
He kept in touch with Yuffie, who was princess of Wutai. He lived with Zack his older brother who refuse to be the next king, he just want to be the leader of his army. And Vincent who was his advisor and a personal bodyguard sometimes……..'Like I needed one.' Cloud thought. He already tied his chocobo at his stables. And there was Aerith , she kept on sending letters saying how is everybody? And that was practically it. One day all of them are going to meet up in his castle to catch up with the news they been through.  
As he walked up the great stairs of his castle "we're all doing well here Tifa, all of us are basically royal now……I wonder where you are Teef?" he sighed.

As he opened the door and met the princess of Kalm and her father who looked totally angry, his face was all red, the princess has was looking disappointed. "Cloud! Where were you? I was worried sick! Do you know what time it is?" Cloud's mother screaming at her son.  
"Tis 9.30 pm and I am terribly tired, well good night everybody!" he began to walk up the stairs.  
"WHO THE DEVIL, DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" the fatty king of Kalm shouted at Cloud.  
"I am Cloud Strife, future king of the Strife's kingdom" Cloud answered, with a smirk coming through him.  
"WHY YOU-!" The king's head seems like its going to explode.  
A servant walked by carrying wine with him, the princess tripped the servant over with her high heeled shoes. Wine spilt all over her dress. "OH NO!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY THIS DRESS!" the princess grabbing the servant's shirt.  
"gee….I wondered who tripped him over in the first place to let him spill such a lovely dress, more beautiful than the princess even" said Cloud while looking at a white flower sitting down at the stairs.

"ARE YOU NOT GOING TO PUNISH HIM?! FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME?!" the princess screaming.  
"Why should I, it was your fault in the first place…."Cloud replied while yawning rudely.  
"DAD WE'RE LEAVING!! I DON'T WANNA MARRY TO SOME…SOME….JERK" shouted the princess who was running out of the entrance followed by her tubby fat father.  
"I'll take that as a compliment, well goodnight dear mother" Cloud going back to his room.  
"My dear son, are you not tired of being lonely?" her mother asked "I'm not lonely, I got you and everyone else….mum I'm really tired, we'll discuss this tomorrow. Good night." His mother sighed and said good night to her son.

Cloud went to his room, staring at his huge window looking at the stars.  
'I might just pay a little visit to that girl in the weaponry store, she reminds me of her, Damn it why did I have to leave so early?...I didnt have a chance to know her name!!' When he finished talking to his mind , he went staight to bed not having a shower or changing his clothes just going to his soft double bed. 'I'll visit her tommrow...' was his last thoughts...

**Okay 2nd chapter i have to admit i am no very happy with this...i wasnt in the mood because my cousin died in a car crash , so i didnt feel like writing ...but i didnt want to disapoint you guys ...i will write the next chapter as soon i say my farewell to my cousin , who read this story...**

**sorry about the mistakes and all that...and thanks for the reviews**


End file.
